


Again

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: They’ve been fucking for ages and Harry’s wrists ache from holding himself up.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Well with hours to spare, I realized that I should make sure all the fics I had posted on tumblr were also up here, just in case. This was originally posted on tumblr four years ago.

“Jesus,” Zayn says. Harry’s hair has fallen in his face, so he can’t see very well, but he can hear Zayn clear as anything, the roughness of his voice, the way it hitches as Harry keeps fucking him slow and steady. “Yeah, just like that, babe.”

They’ve been fucking for ages and Harry’s wrists ache from holding himself up. He knows his back is sweaty, can feel the way his hair is sticking to his forehead. He spent ages fingering Zayn open before they even got to the fucking. Harry can’t remember anymore how his body feels when his dick isn’t throbbing, this close to coming if Zayn would just let him go faster. But Zayn likes a long, slow fuck. Likes Harry to use enough lube that his arse is slick, for Harry to use his fingers until the slide is easy. Until they’re both sweating and shaking.

And then he likes to go so slow that Harry could scream.

Zayn lifts his hand to help push Harry’s hair away from his face. His fingers curl around the back of Harry’s head and he arches, taking Harry that much deeper.

“Oh, god,” Harry says, desperate. He makes himself slow down a fraction so he doesn’t come, just like that.

Zayn rocks back against him, mutters, “Yeah, fuck, yeah.” He keeps one hand in Harry’s hair and drops the other one to wank himself off.

A bead of sweat slides down Harry’s cheek. He looks at the pillow and tries not to focus on the way Zayn’s mouth opens as he fists his cock. Zayn’s rocking back against him, this steady rhythm. There’s a slapping sound each time their bodies come together.

Zayn goes still when he comes, his thighs clenching around Harry’s hips. He’s silent and then noisy, crying out as Harry fucks him through it.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry says, going faster now. He just needs like ten more seconds, fucking Zayn harder and harder, except now instead of holding him close, Zayn’s pushing him away. He twists under Harry until Harry cock slides out.

“What?” Harry asks, looking over his body frantically. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, that was perfect,” Zayn says. He uses his knee to nudge at Harry’s hip until Harry lies down on the bed beside him. “Like, really fucking good. I might want to go again.”

“What, erm,” Harry’s voice sounds shredded. He clears his throat, but it doesn’t help. “What do you want me to do?”

Zayn runs his hand over his chest slowly, fingers tracing the ridges of his ribcage. He rocks his hips a little. Harry can’t tell if his cock is starting to get hard again, or if it’s just still hard from before.

“Just wait for a second.” Zayn takes his hand off his own chest and slides it over Harry’s instead, petting him steadily like that’s going to help Harry stop shaking. “Okay, babe? Can you just wait for me? I love it when you’re like this.”

Harry tries to inhale slowly, but his breath hitches in his chest. He nods.

“Yeah?” Zayn says. He sounds sweet. His fingers slide down to trace along Harry’s hipbones. His touch is sweet, too. It’s almost enough to make Harry cry.

“Okay,” Harry says.


End file.
